


Творческие Кубики (сборник игровых драбблов)

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: Драбблы с "игры в Кубики" - творческого челленджа, где из списка случайным образом выбираются два персонажа и жанр, а автор отдувается потом :)





	1. Камунра, Шепсехерет, беременность

— Ну как же ты так, сынок, — качала головой Шепсехерет. — Ты же... в общем, не маленький уже?

— И то сказать — лоб здоровый! — ворчал Меренкаре. — Одно место выросло, а мозгов так и не набралось!

Камунра сидел, обхватив голову руками, и натурально вздыхал. Так, что у Шепсехерет просто сердце разрывалось.

— Это же какую нужно иметь голову, а? Трахаться! С Клеопатрой! Без презерватива!..

— Ну я же не знал, что она такая, папа, — пробормотал Камунра.

— Какая — такая? Хитрая она! Самого этого... как его? Антония какого-то там, дери его Анубис, вокруг пальца обвела, а уж тебя, дурака! И что ты мне прикажешь делать? Отдавать ей трон и всё наше царство? Она же на целый зал претендует теперь, с ребёнком с этим!

— Папа... я нечаянно...

— Да уж, наверное, не нарочно! Не-ет, я всегда говорил: бери пример с младшего брата! Вот, умный мальчик, и родителей слушается, и партнёра себе нашёл такого... который мало того, что пару раз в месяц приезжает, да ещё и не залетит! По определению!..

Камунра только молча сопел.

— Да хватит ребёнка терзать, — не выдержала Шепсехерет. — Ты же правитель! Придумай что-нибудь!

— Ладно, — смилостивился Меренкаре. — Бабу эту... Клеопатру... на себя беру. Она ушлая, по слухам, знает, как с этим справиться. Отступного... ну, поделим территории, в конце концов. Но тебя, долбака, чтобы я больше с бабами не видел!

Камунра обрадованно закивал.

На следующий вечер он отправился в зал Средневековья и сообщил Ланселоту:

— Выгорело. Клёпа просит золотой кулон Гвиневры, который у вас во второй витрине, а ты... пойдёшь сегодня представляться моим родителям. Только не делай умное лицо, пусть они и дальше думают, что мы с тобой два дурака.


	2. Ник Дэйли, Октавиус, драма

— ...и будь мужчиной, в конце концов, — Октавиус вскарабкался Нику на колено и сурово посмотрел. — Платок есть?

— Есть, — вздохнул Ник.

— Ну и хорошо! Вытри нюни и больше никогда не реви. Мужчины не плачут! Подумаешь, девочка тебе сказала, что ты дурак. Тебе десять лет! У тебя еще таких девочек будет!..

— Я ей сказал, что у нее глаза красивые! А она мне...

Октавиус почесал в затылке и вздохнул.

— Да, приятель, понимаю. Это... больно. Я вот тоже однажды сказал... про глаза. Что красивые.

— Кому?.. — Ник посмотрел с интересом.

— А-а, неважно. Но, в общем, я сказал, а он мне...

— Он?

— Тьфу, — отмахнулся Октавиус. — Я хотел сказать — она!

— А врать нехорошо, — усмехнулся Ник. — Мужчины не врут, ты мужчина или кто? Я даже могу угадать, кому ты это сказал. А он тебе: «Да ты ошалел, Окти, какие глаза, мы же оба мужики!»

Октавиус икнул:

— Ты слышал, что ли?

— Нет, — горестно вздохнул Ник. — Просто люди, пережившие любовную драму, всегда поймут друг друга.


	3. Ларри, Ребекка, ролевая игра

— Что это? — недоуменно спросила Ребекка.

— Коробка пирожных, — ответил Ларри.

— Они вкусные, — сказал Акменра.

— Зачем?..

— Ты выиграла, — ответил Ларри.

— Честно выиграла, — сказал Акменра.

— Господи, во что выиграла?

— Всё началось с того, что Ак вылез из саркофага, — ответил Ларри.

— И собрался переодеваться, — сказал Акменра.

— И что?

— А я подошёл и сказал: интересно, у нас с тобой рост одинаковый, — ответил Ларри.

— А я добавил — и телосложение, — сказал Акменра.

— Да перестаньте мне голову морочить! Я-то тут при чем?

— И мы подумали: а что, если поставить эксперимент, — ответил Ларри.

— Поменяться одеждой и пройтись по музею, — сказал Акменра.

— Всё равно ничего не понимаю!

— У нас была коробка пирожных, — ответил Ларри.

— И мы решили: кто первый поймёт, что мы поменялись одеждой, тот её и получит, — сказал Акменра.

— С ума сойти: и что, кроме меня, никто не узнал?

— Никто, — ответил Ларри.

— Даже удивительно, — сказал Акменра.

— Вы просто забыли именами поменяться. Когда я кричу — эй, Дэйли! — а оборачивается фараон... я понимаю, что что-то не так, а потом смотрю — что-то он на себя не похож... Ну, вы даёте! Идёмте вместе чай пить с этой... с коробкой вашей. Только переоденьтесь обратно, а то у меня от вас в глазах рябит: потому что на первый взгляд и правда не отличить!..


	4. Меренкаре, Ларри, беременность

Старый фараон Меренкаре постоял около двери, прислушался, подождал... потом покачал головой и побрёл в египетский зал.

— Акменра!

— Да, пап?

Младший сын сражался с ускхом. Застегнуть его самостоятельно после пробуждения — та ещё наука, и сыночку в прежние времена явно кто-то помогал: навыка не было. Но Меренкаре категорически запретил жене помогать сыну. Пусть сам справляется.

Однако у сына на этот счёт были другие планы. Он подумал, что быстрее было бы напялить джинсы, однако застёгивать их с таким стояком — слуга покорный! Благослови Исида того, кто придумал длинное схенти и плащ, опять же стаскивать джинсы в тесной каморке — это долго. Но треклятый ускх!

Руки дрожали и отказывались слушаться. Акменра в итоге плюнул, оставил злосчастное украшение на саркофаге и дёрнул к выходу.

— Ку-уда?! — возопил Меренкаре и преградил ему дорогу жезлом. — Во-первых — куда без ожерелья?!

— Ну, папа! Мы два месяца не виделись!..

— Кстати о двух месяцах: во-вторых! Я что тебе говорил... о контрацепции, когда ты только приехал?!

— Папа! — взорвался Акменра. — Я тебе ещё тогда ответил! У нас другие отношения! Нам это не нужно!

— Ах, не нужно?! — прищурился Меренкаре. — Тогда, в-третьих, объясни мне, почему твоего благоверного вот уже полчаса выворачивает в мужской уборной?..

Он замолчал, любуясь произведённым эффектом. Акменра попятился и сел на собственный саркофаг:

— Папа... но он же не должен... он же мужчина?

— Ты вот тоже не должен здесь! Как и мы с матерью! Мы по ночам должны вон где находиться! — Меренкаре жезлом указал на все три саркофага. — Однако же, как видишь, дела обстоят несколько иначе! Я говорил, что открою тебе все тайны скрижали, когда придёт время. Но, кажется, опоздал.

— Папа, — пробормотал Акменра, — объясни толком?

Меренкаре тоже уселся на саркофаг и неторопливо начал:

— Видишь ли, когда ты родился, времена были... сложные. Любая простолюдинка могла забеременеть от правителя, настоящего или будущего, и шантажировать его ребёнком. Знаешь, бывали какие случаи? Разрушались династические браки, терялись наследства, жизнь, счастье — всё летело к Анубису! И когда создавалась твоя скрижаль — я повелел, чтобы там кроме всего прочего было условлено: только искренняя, взаимная, настоящая любовь позволит возникнуть твоему ребёнку.

— Э-э-э... а то, что это должно относиться к женщине, вы не уточнили?

— Нет, милый мой! — развёл руками Меренкаре. — Мне, уж прости, тогда и в голову не могло прийти, что это нужно уточнять!

— Стой, погоди, что-то тут не то всё равно: мы ведь почти десять лет... по-всякому... и без этой... контрацепции? Почему только сейчас?

— А у этой штуки, — Меренкаре кивнул на скрижаль, — своя логика. Помнишь, ты мне сам рассказывал, как этого твоего... мотало то туда, то сюда? Вот и теперь, пожалуйста, пусть, мол, останется с семьёй, то-сё! А как потом начали вы в скайпе вашем треклятом головами в экраны колотиться... а потом он взял и приехал, помнишь? Вот тут, скорее всего, она и сработала.

Акменра вздохнул. Конечно, он помнит! Уже и не надеялся ни на что, и вдруг — нате вам! Конечно, они укрылись там, где только была возможность: в архивной подсобке, где ни сесть, ни лечь толком, и Ларри сказал «Я тебя не удержу», и они поменялись! И конечно, ни про какие резинки не подумали!

О, Осирис!

— Папа, — осторожно начал Акменра, — и что же теперь будет? Ну... физиология же на это не рассчитана?

— А будут, сынок, повреждения, несовместимые с жизнью, — спокойно ответил старый фараон. — Я, по крайней мере, так думаю. Так что...

Тут Акменра, не дослушав, сорвался к выходу.

В мужскую уборную он влетел, чуть не снеся дверь. Ларри всё ещё был там: стоял, вцепившись в раковину, и его ощутимо качало.

Он повернул голову на грохот и слабо улыбнулся:

— Ак... привет! Ну, чтобы я ещё раз...

— Что?!

— Рыбу... в самолёте... больше никогда!

— Рыбу?

— Ну да. У нас половину рейса к посадке так полоскало! За право попасть в сортир чуть ли не дрались, за пакетики от укачивания тоже. В аэропорту перед таможней всех врач смотрел, сказал — отравление. Раздали лекарство, принесли извинения, обещали компенсацию выплатить. Но я вот потому и... задержался, даже в аптеку по дороге не заскочил, а лекарство это, что нам давали, хорошо бы про запас купить, у меня тут где-то название записано...

Акменра взял Ларри за плечи и облегчённо выдохнул.

— Я схожу сейчас. Переоденусь в цивильное и схожу, в круглосуточную: только карточку дай, хорошо? Кстати, нужно будет в аптеке еще кое-что купить.

— Смазку? Я привёз. Целый флакон, в сумке.

Акменра покачал головой:

— Не поверишь: резинки!

— Господи, зачем?

— Шарики надувать! Ты же не согласишься постоянно быть сверху? Пойдём, я тебя уложу куда-нибудь, ты отдохнёшь, и я расскажу тебе кое-что интересное. Может, правда, мой отец нас дурит, а может... кто её знает, эту растреклятую магию!..


	5. Джед, Шепсехерет, беременность

Джед был парень любознательный. Ларри называл таких «без мыла в душу влезет». И неодобрительно хмыкал при этом. Но Джеду было пофигу. Ему было интересно всё и про всех. Вот сегодня, в частности, он приставал с расспросами к фараону.

— Тебя мамочка, наверное, до совершеннолетия в пуховые одеяльца кутала, да? — усмехался Джед. — Уж больно ты того... нежный! Вот моя маменька, ещё когда меня ждала, за лошадьми ухаживала, ведра носила, верхом скакала, и родился я в лошадином загоне, под открытым небом, поэтому я такой... безудержно смелый!

Акменра пожал плечами:

— Моя мама, когда была совсем молодая, знаешь, как из лука стреляла? Лучше многих мужчин! Папа увидел и влюбился. Когда они ждали моего старшего брата, — Акменра усмехнулся, заметив, как у Джеда перекосилось лицо, — мама тоже ни в чем себя не ограничивала: и на колеснице ездила, и ножи метала, и вообще! Потом Камунра родился, и... в общем, папа сказал, что он не подходит для того, чтобы править страной. А все потому, что, мол, мама вела себя не как подобает беременной женщине, а как Анубис знает что!

— Хмм! А дальше?

— А дальше, — усмехнулся Акменра, — они хотели еще детей, но... упс, — он развёл руками. — Не получалось и не получалось. И вдруг — я. Папа на маму дышать боялся! Вот он ее точно кутал во всякие там пуховые штуки, и так, и эдак! Ох, она сердилась, говорит... ну, в общем, закончилось все благополучно, и это папа со мной носился, а не мама. Папа меня до совершеннолетия за руку водил, окружал всякими бодигардами и прочая, потому что — лишь бы чего не случилось! А мама втихую учила меня с пяти лет драться врукопашную, и вообще говорила — важно жить не так, как тебе навязывают, а так, как ты хочешь. И, может быть, поэтому...

Акменра посмотрел на Джеда внимательнее:

— Может быть, поэтому, мистер ковбой, вы, в отличие от меня, до сих пор при всей своей безудержной смелости боитесь самому себе признаться в своих чувствах?

— Эээ, ты это, — растерялся Джед. А Акменра продолжал:

— Ты вот всем везде показываешь, какой ты неимоверно храбрый, вот просто-таки настоящий мужик! А самого себя — пугаешься. А мне мама говорила: будь добрым, помогай людям, но прежде всего — слушай своё сердце. И иди туда, куда оно зовёт тебя.

Акменра встал:

— В данный момент, уж прости, оно зовёт меня в комнату охраны ставить чайник, пока Ларри закрывает африканский зал.

— Да идите вы все куда подальше, — буркнул Джед. Потом отвязал с пояса лассо и потащился в сторону римской диорамы.


	6. Ник, Ларри, ПВП - рlayer versus player :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я узнала, что такое ["кубик лего" ](https://imgur.com/YFyAkd7)! Это было [тут ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12751350), и я долго с этим мумукалась!

— Значит, смотри: задача каждого игрока — провести по доске все фишки, не дав противнику вывести с доски ни одной своей. Это стратегия, понимаешь? Сенет — игра правителей, это мне Ак сказал. Кстати, я у него вчера выиграл!

— Представляю, — Ларри скептически хмыкнул. — Ак небось тебе поддался, чтобы ты не расстраивался. Он мне все время говорит, что я не должен тебя ругать, потому что мальчики в тринадцать лет такие ранимые!

— Он классный ваще, — улыбнулся Ник. — Но, папа, ты что, правда в это играть не умеешь? Совсем-совсем?

Ларри вздохнул и развел руками.

— Нет, я понимаю, — продолжал философствовать Ник, — когда вы встречаетесь, вам совершенно не до сенета, особенно если рядом нету никого! Но с другой стороны, если бы у меня была игра имени моего лю... кхм... я хотел сказать — хорошего друга, я бы первым научился в нее играть!

— Погоди, в каком смысле — имени?

— Ты и этого не знаешь? Нуу! — Ник расплылся в довольной улыбке, в кои-то веки ощущая полное превосходство над родителем. — Помнишь, Ак тебе показывал, как его имя пишется иероглифами? Ну, там сначала птица...

— Ибис, — перебил Ларри. — Ибис на древнеегипетском «ак» — светящийся.

— Молодец, — не унимался Ник. — В конце — круг с точкой и то, что ты называл «ребенком с погремушкой», — он хихикнул. — Я могу ошибаться, но по-моему, за эту погремушку Ак до сих пор на тебя дуется!

— Ну... я же извинился, — Ларри совсем оторопел. — И да, я помню, что это сочетание — человечек с анхом и круг с точкой — обозначает бога Солнца — Ра.

— А в середине то, что ты назвал «кубик лего!» Мне еще пришлось человеку объяснять, что такое лего! Но самое главное — ты не знал, что это никакое не лего?

— Гмм... а что?

— Сенетная доска! — радостно возгласил Ник. — И ты не знал, что в письменном староегипетском этот иероглиф означает слово «мен», то есть — «выдерживать испытание»? Вообще он, как и исторически вся игра, имеет прямое отношение к странствию в иных мирах.

— К странствию в иных мирах, — эхом повторил Ларри. Потом очнулся и придвинул доску ближе:

— Так. Давай еще раз правила.


	7. Ларри, Ник, ПВП - а теперь настоящий :)

От давно забытого острого возбуждения покалывает в кончиках пальцев. Вообще, оказывается, самый пик этого возбуждения — даже не трогать друг друга во всяких интимных местах, а вот как сейчас, когда оба еще в одежде, протянуть руку и заправить Аку за ухо непослушную тёмную прядку.

— Ненавижу твой горшок, — Ларри понимает, что сейчас слабо себя контролирует, и что не всякому правителю понравится, когда его корону — символ власти! — называют горшком. Но Ак только усмехается, ему плевать, и он шепчет Ларри на ухо, как ему самому вот здесь сидит этот самый горшок, — и показывая, где именно, проводит сразу двумя пальцами Ларри по горлу, поперёк кадыка.

И покалывать начинает в том месте, куда он прикоснулся, а потом и во всем теле.

Дальше можно рассказывать про ненависть не только к горшку, но и к ошейнику — пять килограммов металла и камней, господи боже! — и ко всем прочим раритетным цацкам и тряпкам, над которыми Макфи трясётся как ненормальный, и поэтому...

— Зато когда мы случайно порвали тебе штаны, — смеётся Акменра, — Макфи тоже весьма удивился, и всё интересовался, что ты делал ночью. И ты ему тогда про Рекси заливал!

— Хорошо, что он поверил, — выдыхает Ларри, пока Акменра расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу его рубашки и трогает губами ямку под горлом. Дыхание перехватывает, и Ларри сам себе напоминает вытащенную на берег рыбу — совершенно обалдевшую от происходящего.

Акменра, видимо, уже привык к таким моментам лёгкого ступора, потому что улыбается и негромко говорит на ухо:

— Всё хорошо.

И целует, так, что из лёгких вышибает последний воздух, и рыба вот-вот окончательно задохнётся, но руки сами ныряют под треклятый расшитый плащ, чтобы нащупать там тёплую кожу, услышать колотящееся сердце — и обрести второе дыхание.

Уммм!..

К чёртовой матери все тряпки. Задрало!

— Я тоже хочу в юбке ходить, — бормочет Ларри, вообще не слыша собственных слов. — Как ты. Эти чёртовы штаны...

— Горшок, ошейник и юбка, — шепчет Акменра ему в шею. — Да я красавец!

— Конечно, — кивает Ларри и в свою очередь целует смеющийся рот, ощущая живое дыхание, горячие губы, влажный язык.

— Помоги мне, — выдыхает он между поцелуями, одной рукой дёргая ремень.

— Слушаюсь, мой хранитель, — у Ака сумасшедшая усмешка, воистину наместник богов на земле, вопрос только — каких: однажды уволочёт в загробное царство, ей-богу, так ведь можно и до разрыва сердца...

Внезапно за дверью слышится топот, потом хлипкая щеколда на двери отлетает в сторону, и в комнату охраны вваливается Ник:

— Пап! Там гунны играли в мяч и высадили сте... э, а что это вы тут делаете?

Акменра поправляет плащ и надевает корону, а Ларри, приглаживая волосы, отвечает как ни в чем не бывало:

— Кино смотрим.

И включает ноутбук.


	8. Акменра, Шепсехерет, свадьба

— А такая была девочка хорошая, — напевно рассказывала Шепсехерет. — Умненькая, симпатичная! И папа у неё был — верховный жрец...

Ларри лежал с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя, как прохладные пальцы легко проходятся по вискам, представлял себе толстого самодовольного жреца и хитрую темноглазую девочку, и улыбался.

— Такую свадьбу готовили! На весь Мемфис! Я себе изумительное платье сшила, из дорогой ткани, украшения опять же.. А этот неслух, значит, говорит: отменяйте вашу свадьбу, или я в Ниле утоплюсь!

— Обманщик, — усмехнулся Ларри. — Он хорошо плавает.

— Так родителям-то такое слушать каково? Что делать, отменили! Муж так рассердился, говорит ему — запру тебя во дворце на месяц, пока за ум не возьмешься, а он отцу родному отвечает — лучше, говорит, месяц взаперти, чем всю жизнь с нелюбимой... ну как, полегче?

— Знаете... да, и заметно, — Ларри открыл глаза и приподнялся. Боль, стянувшая голову как обручем еще в самолете, практически совсем ушла: то ли от умелых растираний, то ли от спокойного голоса. — Спасибо огромное. Ак-то где?

— Я вот смотрю, столько всего в мире изменилось, люди научились по воздуху летать... а чувства всё те же самые, — улыбнулась Шепсехерет. — Его как раз Тилли попросила с чем-то там помочь... прибежит сейчас, а тут вы! Он же не знает, что вы приедете? Хоть порадуется, а то в последнее время совсем загрустил. Вы же наверняка знаете — для родителей важнее всего счастье их детей?

Ларри вспомнил Ника, который два дня назад позвонил и орал в трубку «Папа, прекрати выделываться, я эти деньги сам заработал, купи билеты и лети» — и тоже улыбнулся:

— Это точно. Чего только не сделаешь, чтобы дети были счастливы!..


	9. Камунра, Ланселот, АУ

В пятницу вечером в кафешке яблоку негде было упасть. Еле нашёлся столик на двоих, но Ланс мстительно водрузил на второй стул свою сумку. Чертовски не хотелось ни с кем общаться. Разве что с официантом, да и то... чисто формально.

— Разрешите? — вдруг спросили рядом. Ланс обернулся:

— Чего?

— Разрешите присесть, говорю?..

Высокий темноглазый незнакомец радушно улыбался, хотя во взгляде был такой... холодок. Ланс, повинуясь странному внезапному порыву, снял сумку со стула:

— Ааа! Да, прошу.

Только потом он понял, что показалось ему забавным: в глазах, значит, холодок и даже какое-то высокомерие, а говорит... так смешно. У него получилось «разрефыте прифефть», хе-хе.

К новому посетителю тут же подошел официант. Дождавшись конца диалога, Ланс вздохнул и сказал:

— И мне ещё одно пиво, пожалуйста.

— Топишь горе в спиртном? — спросил нежданный сосед, когда официант убрался.

«Топиф», тоже мне, — подумал Ланс. И ответил:

— Да. А что? Запрещено?

А потом подумал: не дай бог, незнакомец будет сейчас выспрашивать, что случилось. В общем-то, ничего особенного: Ланс провалился на прослушивании в актерскую труппу. Ему сказали, что он талантлив и всё такое, но британский акцент!

Умора. В Лондоне кому-то британский акцент не понравился. Да и пошли они все к чёрту! Ланс будет ещё больше работать, будет искать другие места, и в конце концов...

— А я собефедование провалил, — неожиданно сказал сосед. — Мне фкавали, фто не фмогут фо мной работать.

«Мне сказали, что не смогут со мной...», — автоматически перевёл Ланс про себя. И спросил:

— А что за специальность?

— Программифт, — усмехнулся темноглазый. — Мовно подумать, мне нувно было бы много разговаривать!..

Ланселот посмотрел на руки темноглазого — широкие крепкие ладони, сильные пальцы, — представил, как они бегут по клавишам ноутбука... и сглотнул. А потом вспомнил:

— Слушай! У меня знакомые... искали программиста. Как раз, говорят, чтобы поменьше болтал и побольше делал. Ты хороший программист?

— Отлифный, — усмехнулся сосед. — Без ловной скромности.

«Без ложной, значит», — снова перевёл про себя Ланс. И улыбнулся.

— Что ж, давай знакомиться. Я Ланс. Полностью — Ланселот. Моя маменька фанатела от Рыцарей круглого стола.

— Тебе больфе повезло, — усмехнулся темноглазый. — Я своё повное имя не буду навывать, ты обхохофефься. Если коротко — Ками.

— Это по-какому? По-японски, что ли?

— По-двевнеегипетски, — прозвучал в ответ горький смешок.

— Шутку понял, — кивнул Ланселот. И ухватил за рукав проходящего мимо официанта:

— Еще два пива, пожалуйста, луковые колечки и две порции острых крылышек!

А потом сказал соседу:

— Гуляем. Я угощаю.


	10. Акменра, Рекси, "То, что заставляет замирать"

Техас взвился на дыбы и понёсся за дилижансом.

— Вы на этом одре за нами! — крикнул Джед из машинки, кивая на Рекси. — Эй, древнее зло, ты слышал? И ребёнка держи крепче, а то свалится!..

— Сам он ребёнок, — буркнул в адрес Джеда Ник. — Я держусь, Ак, ты не бойся. Сам не упади!

Акменра про себя подивился проницательности мальчика: хотя любой бы догадался, глядя, как древнеегипетский правитель пытается взгромоздиться на спину скелету тираннозавра, что особого опыта ездить верхом у этого правителя нет. Да ещё одежда... скажем так, не самая подходящая.

Но вот что у правителя было — это решительность в нужные моменты. Устойчивость в трудных ситуациях. И готовность прийти на помощь тому, кто поскакал вперёд спасать скрижаль.

Маленькая машинка тронулась, Рекси припустил за ней. Ник радостно смеялся, в лицо летел ветер и ещё — словно мелкий, но обжигающе холодный песок. Акменра сперва прикрыл глаза, а потом подумал: Осирис с ними, с глазами, Ника бы не уронить, Рекси скачет как оглашенный.

Сердце замирало и падало куда-то в пятки.

— Мой папа непременно победит! — сказал Ник, перекрикивая свист ветра. — Ты не бойся!..

— Честное слово, я не боюсь. И нет никаких сомнений, что твой папа победит всех!

Потом, когда гунны утащили Сесила в музей (и Акменра как чувствовал, что понадобится снова как переводчик), Ник довольно сообщил:

— А здорово мы его! Пап, ты видел, как мы ехали?

— Видел, — улыбнулся Ларри. — Ак, ты прирождённый наездник.

— Учитывая то, что я ни разу в жизни не ездил верхом?

— Как ни разу? — испуганно взглянул Ник. — Совсем-совсем ничуточки?

— Ничуточки, — кивнул Акменра. — Только на колеснице.

— Господи, — Ларри уставился на него ошарашенными глазами. — Я забыл со всей этой свистопляской: верхом на лошадях стали ездить только в тысячном году нашей эры! Он не застал, Ник, понимаешь?

— Ни фига себе, — заявил Ник. — Я никогда бы не подумал, честно. Пап, ты не обижайся, но Ак тогда гораздо круче тебя!

— Давай не будем ни с кем мериться? — улыбнулся Акменра. — Мы все молодцы, мы достигли нужной цели, а теперь нужно решать дальнейшие вопросы, и...

Он запнулся, и — как сказал бы его отец — «потерял лицо»: просто сердце всё катилось в пятки и замирало, словно погоня ещё не окончилась.


End file.
